Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (game)
Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn is the second computer role-playing game in the Baldur's Gate series and takes place just a few months after the events of Baldur's Gate. It is based on the outdated Advanced Dungeons and Dragons 2nd Edition system. Features Character race The player character can be a dwarf, elf, gnome, half-elf, halfling or human as before, with half-orc added as a new option. Character classes Besides of the standard 2 edition classes seen in Baldur's Gate (fighter, ranger, paladin, thief, bard, mage and specialist wizards, cleric and druid) and their combinations, Shadows of Amn offers the option for the player character to be a barbarian, sorcerer or monk. All the old classes, except wizards that already have the school specialization possibility, also have the option to select a kit that will change their class abilities. Clerics have to gain these during the game, others choose them at the beginning. Many NPCs also use a kit. Strongholds Player characters of each class in the game can gain a "stronghold" in the game after completing a specific quest. This usually takes the form of some kind of building that the character takes control of or gets to use. Further quests related to the stronghold appear after it has been gained. A multi- or dual-class character can only gain one stronghold. Below is a list of the different strongholds by class. *'Bards' - A theater underneath the Five Flagons Inn. *'Clerics' - Membership in the Temples of Talos, Lathander, or Helm depending on alignment. *'Druids' - The druid grove near Trademeet. *'Fighters', barbarians, monks - The de'Arnise castle. *'Mages', specialist wizards, sorcerers - The Planar Sphere. *'Paladins' - A room and membership in the Order of the Radiant Heart. *'Rangers' - Become the Ranger Protector of the Umar Hills. *'Thieves' - The thieves' guild in the docks in Athkatla (under the Shadow Thieves). Modifications Baldur's Gate II and its expansion pack, Throne of Bhaal, enjoy a thriving modding community which have completed numerous modifications that alter the rules of the game, add new quests, expand on previously existing content, restore cut content, add new NPCs, etc. Enhanced Edition and a beholder.]] An enhanced edition of Baldur's Gate II, Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, along with an expansion and another module called The Black Pits 2: Gladiators of Thay, was released in 2013. The game was developed by Beamdog, the same company that released the enhanced edition of the first Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. The game includes several new features, such as improved multiplayer, four new party members, wide screen resolutions and more. Index Characters :;Protagonist: Gorion's Ward :;Companions: Aerie • Anomen Delryn • Cernd • Edwin Odesseiron • Haer'Dalis • Imoen • Jaheira • Jan Jansen • Keldorn Firecam • Korgan Bloodaxe • Mazzy Fentan • Minsc • Nalia de'Arnise • Valygar Corthala • Viconia DeVir • Yoshimo :;NPCs: Aataqah • Adelain • Aegisfield • Alatelo De Bonito • Alenina • Alicia • Amac • Amalas • Amuana • Anath • Ancan • Ander • Aphril • Arat • Arledrian • Arnolinus • Atta • Aulava • Bandon • Barg • Barl • Beastmaster • Beherant Diir • Bel Dalemark • Belle • Belmin Gargas • Berinvar • Bernard • Bertrand • Beth • Bodhi • Brega • Bregg • Brelm • Brennan Risling • Bruenor Battlehammer • Brus • Bubbles • Busya • Bylanna Ianulin • Calbor • Camaris Highcastle • Cania • Cayia • Carbos • Catti-brie • Cernick • Chanelle • Claylan • Cohrvale • Colette • Corgeig Axehand • Corneil • Crazyface • Cromwell • Daar • Dale • Daleson • Dalok • Deidre • Del • Delcia Caan • Dennis • Dermod Ophal • Desharik • Dili • Dirbert • Dirth • Drizzt Do'Urden • Ebrone • Eina • Elence Fielding • Ellesime • Elyme • Enna Hendrick • Entu • Ercias • Erlin Hendrick • Ewenn • Faafirah • Faldorn • Faraji • Farthington Roenall • Fearghus • Firkraag • Flydian • Frankie • Frennedan • Gaelan Bayle • Galoomp • Garlena • Garoll • Gereth • Giran • Glaicus • Gracie • Gracien • Groncaner • Groos • Gwera • H'rothgar Firehammer • Haegan • Hannah • Hareishan • Harrold • Hendak • Hervo • Hes • Hurgan Stoneblade • Igen Tombelthen • Ihtafeer • Ikert • Ilyich • Isaea Roenall • Itona • Jahaboam • Jalaal • Jarlaxle • Jeb • Jeremiah Jamtoes • Jermien • Jidek • Joluv • Jon Irenicus • Kaatje • Kalah • Kangaxx • Khalid • Khellor Ahmson • Kitthix • Kveroslava • Kyland Lind • Largo • Lasalla • Lastin • Lea'liyl • Lehtinan • Lellyn • Ler • Lilith Lurraxol • Lise • Llarsh • Lloyd • Llynis • Logan Coprith • Lonk • Lucette • Lucy • Madeen • Madulf • Mae'Var • Maheer yn Kadar el Saddith • Malaaq • Malacazar • Malchor Harpell • Margaret • Mastav • Maunu • Meera • Mekrath • Mencar Pebblecrusher • Merana • Merella • Meronia • Metigo • Milsire Donderbeg • Min Minling • Mira • Mitsu • Mogadish • Mrs. Harrold • Murtlen • Naljier Skal • Neeber • Nelleck • Nin • Olma • Onvo • Pace • Pai'Na • Parick • Patricia • Patrick • Pauden • Ployer • Prebek • Priss • Pooky • Pugney • Quallo • Quataris • Quayle • Raafee • Rampah • Rebecca • Regis • Renal Bloodscalp • Renfeld • Renwellyn • Rex • Reyna • Ribald Barterman • Rielev • Rilmi • Rinin • Roddy • Rose Bouquet • Rover • Rumar • Rylock • Saadat • Saemon Havarian • Salahee • Salia • Salvanas • Samuel Thunderburp • Sanasha • Sansuki • Sarevok Anchev • Scrooloose • Shagbag • Shank • Shareen Ophal • Sidge • Skarmaen Alibakkar • Smaeluv Orcslicer • Solaufein • Sorcerous Amon • Sparky • Spot • Sterk • Surly • Tabitha • Talira • Tandolan • Taquee • Terrece • Thalia Thunderburp • The Thumb • Tiana • Tiiro • Tirthold • Togan • Tolgerias • Tolmas Bendelia • TorGal • Travor • Trissa • Uda • Ulene • Ulma • Ulvaryl • Unger Hilldark • Valen • Verthan • Viekang • Vincenzo • Vira • Vittorio • Vyatri • Wallace • Wanev • Waylane • Willet • Yarin • Xzar • Yuth • Zahraa • Zaviera :Aeger • Alemander IV • Arundel • Audn • Azoun Obarskyr I • Babette Maelestrom • Bala • Balduran • Belgrade • Belhifet • Bobby • Borok Thundercracker • Castter De'wess • Dami Darn • Delmarey • Derrick • Eduardo Jansen • Elairdrin Mellwith • Elic • Elminster Aumar • Everard • Ewnin • Fisfnilt • Garno • Gorion • Hank • Idras Tombelthen • Ilgarth • Indeera Lakhan • Jacob • Jerrod • Joril Frostbeard • Joshellus • Kachiko • Karajah • Kaza • Kazgaroth • Kekkim • Looxil • Makal • Mauletar • Michaelus • Nizzuf • Oteg Verm • Paalater • Pandar • Phil Pious • Pyronan • Rashad • Suryris • Taka Kobe • Takkok • Tatu • Terce • Umar • Uni • Vecna • Vorusta • Winthrop • Yin Pon Creatures :ankheg • balor • bear (black, brown, grizzly) • beholder • cambion • carrion crawler • cat • cow • crimson death • dao • deep gnome • demilich • djinni • dog • doppelganger • dragon (black, blue, red, shadow, silver) • drow • dryad • duergar • dwarf • efreeti • elemental (air, earth, fire, water) • elf • ettercap • genie • gibberling • githyanki • gnoll • gnome • goblin • golem (adamantite, clay, flesh, iron, sand, stone) • groundhog • half-elf • half-orc • halfling • hobgoblin • horse • human • imp • kobold • kuo-toa • leopard • lich • maurezhi • mephit (air, dust, fire, ice, lightning, magma, mineral, mist, radiant, salt, smoke, steam) • mimic • mind flayer • minotaur • mist horror • moose • myconid • nishruu • nymph • ogre • ogre mage • orc • orog • otyugh • panther • pheasant • pit fiend • quasit • rabbit • rakshasa • rat • sahuagin • salamander (frost) • shadow • skeleton • snake • spider (giant, phase, sword, wraith) • squirrel • tanar'ri • tiefling • troll (ice, sea, snow, spectral, spirit) • umber hulk • wandering horror • werewolf • wolf (dire, shade, winter) • wolfwere • wyvern • yuan-ti :frost giant • tiger • wolverine Locations :;Buildings & Sites:Adventurer Mart • Copper Coronet • Crooked Crane • de'Arnise Hold • Delosar's Inn • Den of the Seven Vales • Lady Galvena's Festhall • Mithrest Inn • Sea's Bounty • Spellhold • Umar Inn • Vyatri's Pub • Waukeen's Promenade :;Settlements: Athkatla • Brynnlaw • Imnesvale • Suldanessellar • Trademeet • Ust Natha :;Wilderness: Forest of Tethir • Small Teeth Pass • Umar Hills • Windspear Hills :;Regions: Amn • Underdark :;Planes: Elemental Plane of Air • Nine Hells :Abyss • Anauroch • Ansalon • Baldur's Gate • Calimshan • Candlekeep • Cormanthor • Cormyr • Elemental Plane of Fire • Elven Court • Faenya-Dail • Frozen Forest • Hades • Halruaa • High Forest • Icewind Dale • Kara-Tur • Kuldahar • Moonshae Isles • Muraan • Myth Rhynn • Nashkel • Nelanther Isles • Netheril • Neverwinter • New Amn • Nizzuf's Maze • Oerth • Orsraun Mountains • Rashemen • Riatavin • Scardale • Sigil • Spine of the World • Star Mountains • Stones of Aisath • Storm Horn Mountains • Ten Towns • Thay • Trailstone • Turmish • Ulatos • Waterdeep Items :;Accessories: bag of holding • black spider figurine • bronze horn of Valhalla • dusty rose ioun stone • deck of many things • Edventar's Gift • Edwin's amulet • efreeti bottle • glasses of identification • golden goblet of life • greenstone amulet • harp of discord • holy symbol of Lathander • horn of blasting • horn of Kazgaroth • iron horn of Valhalla • Jansen spectroscopes • mask of King Strohm III • Methild's harp • moon dog figurine • pale green ioun stone • pearly white ioun stone • Ravel's harp of pandemonium • Shakti figurine • silver horn of Valhalla :;Ammunition: arrow of biting • arrow of detonation • arrow of fire • arrow of ice • arrow of piercing • arrow of slaying • Asp's nests • blessed bolt • bolt of biting • bolt of lightning • dart of stunning • dart of wounding • Flasher Master Bruiser Mate • sunstone bullet :;Armor:Aeger's Hide • armor of Deep Night • armor of faith • armor of the hart • armor of the viper • Ashen Scales • bladesinger chain • blessed bracers • bracers of binding • bracers of defense • Brawling Hands • Corthala Family Armor • Crimson chain • The Dale's Protector • Darkmail • Delver's plate • Doomplate • Dwarven Thrower • The Eyes of Truth • Firecam full-plate armor • gauntlets of crushing • Gift of Peace • gloves of healing • gloves of pickpocketing • gorgon plate • Hands of Takkok • Helm of Balduran • helm of brilliance • helm of charm protection • helm of the noble • Jansen AdventureWear • jester's chain • Karajah's Life and Death • Legacy of the Masters • mail of the dead • melodic chain • Night's Gift • Plate of Balduran • Pride of the Legion • Protector of the Second • red dragon scale • Rynn Lanthorn • shadow armor • shadow dragon scale • Skin of the Ghoul • Skull of Death • T'rachie's plate • Vhailor's helm • white dragon scale • Worn Whispers • Xarrnous' Second Sword Arm :;Clothing: belt of inertial barrier • boots of elvenkind • boots of etherealness • boots of lightning speed • cloak of Balduran • cloak of bravery • cloak of displacement • cloak of elvenkind • cloak of the High Forest • cloak of mirroring • cloak of protection • cloak of reflection • cloak of the sewers • cloak of the shield • cloak of the stars • Destroyer of the Hills • Elves' Bane • The Frost's Embrace • girdle of fortitude • girdle of frost giant strength • girdle of hill giant strength • girdle of stone giant strength • golden girdle of Urnst • Jansen techno-gloves • nymph cloak • Paws of the Cheetah • Piwafwi • Relair's Mistake • Robe of Vecna • Senses of the Cat • Spirit's Shield • Talos' Gift • traveler's robe • Whispers of Silence :;Jewelry: The Amplifier • amulet of spell warding • circlet of Netheril • Dawn ring • De'Arnise signet ring • druid's ring • Evermemory • Guard's ring • Harper amulet • Harper pin • honorary ring of Sune • Jester's Folly • Kaligun's amulet • Mercykiller ring • necklace of form stability • The One Lost Gift • periapt of life protection • periapt of proof against poison • The Protector • ring of acuity • ring of air control • ring of danger sense • ring of earth control • ring of fire control • ring of Gaxx • ring of human influence • ring of lock picks • ring of the princes • ring of the ram • ring of regeneration • ring of spell turning • sandthief's ring • sensate amulet • shield amulet • The Victor :;Shields: Delryn family shield • dragonscale shield • fortress shield • reflection shield • Saving Grace • Sentinel • shield of Balduran • shield of harmony • shield of the Falling Stars • shield of the lost :;Weapons: Adjatha the Drinker • Aegis-fang • Albruin • Arbane's Sword of Agility • Ardulia's Fall • Arla's Dragonbane • The Army Scythe • Ashideena • Aule's staff • axe of Hrothgar • Azuredge • Backbiter • battle axe of Mauletar • Blackblood • Blackmist • Blackrazor • blade of roses • blade of searing • Boneblade • bone club • boomerang dagger • Borok's Fist • bow of Arvoreen • The Burning Earth • Carsomyr • Celestial Fury • chaos blade • Corthala Family Blade • Crom Faeyr • crossbow of affliction • Dak'kon's zerth blade • Daystar • Defender of Easthaven • Dragon's Bane • Dragon's Breath • Elven Court bow • Embarl's dagger • Entropy • The Equalizer • Everard's morning star • Firetooth • Flail of Ages • Flame of the North • Flasher Launcher • Frostreaver • giant hair crossbow • Gnasher • The Guide • Halcyon • Hallowed Redeemer • Hammer of Thunderbolts • Hangard's Axe • Harbinger • Harmonium halberd • Heartseeker • heavy crossbow of searing • Icingdeath • Ilbratha • Impaler • Jerrod's mace • Jhor • Joril's dagger • Kachiko's wakizashi • The Kneecapper • Kondar • Krotan's Skullcrusher • Kundane • Lilarcor • mace of disruption • Malakar • mana bow • martial staff • Mauler's Arm • Namarra • Neb's Nasty Cutter • Necaradan's crossbow • ninjatō of the Scarlet Brotherhood • Peridan • Pixie Prick • Ras • Rashad's Talon • Rifthome axe • Ripper • Root of the Problem • Shadow's Blade • The Sleeper • shaman's staff • shortbow of Gesen • silver sword • Skullcrusher • sling of Arvoreen • sling of Everard • sling of seeking • Soul Reaver • spear of Kuldahar • spear of the Unicorn • spear of withering • stiletto of Demarchess • Stonefire • Strong Arm • Suryris's Blade • sword of Arvoreen • sword of Balduran • Sword of Chaos • sword of flame • Tansheron's bow • Tuigan bow • Twinkle • Varscona • The Warblade • Water's Edge • Wave • Werebane • The whistling sword • wizard slayer • Wyvern's Tail :;Staves, rods and wands:cleric's staff • rod of lordly might • rod of resurrection • rod of smiting • rod of terror • staff of air • Staff of Arundel • staff of command • staff of curing • staff of earth • staff of fire • staff of goodberries • staff of the High Forest • staff of the magi • staff of power • staff of the ram • staff of Rynn • staff spear • staff of thunder and lightning • Staff of the Woodlands • wand of cloudkill • wand of fear • wand of fire • wand of frost • wand of the heavens • wand of lightning • wand of magic missiles • wand of monster summoning • wand of paralyzation • wand of polymorphing • wand of sleep • wand of wonder :;Potions and oils: oil of fiery burning • oil of speed • potion of agility • potion of clarity • potion of cloud giant strength • potion of cold resistance • potion of defense • potion of explosions • potion of fire breath • potion of fire giant strength • potion of fire resistance • potion of fortitude • potion of freedom • potion of frost giant strength • potion of genius • potion of healing • potion of heroism • potion of hill giant strength • potion of icedust • potion of infravision • potion of insight • potion of insulation • potion in invisibility • potion of invulnerability • potion of magic blocking • potion of master thievery • potion of mind focusing • potion of mirrored eyes • potion of perception • potion of power • potion of regeneration • potion of stone form • potion of stone giant strength • potion of storm giant strength • potion of strength Spells ;Arcane: :;1 level: armor • blindness • burning hands • charm person • chill touch • chromatic orb • color spray • find familiar • friends • grease • identify • infravision • Larloch's minor drain • magic missile • protection from evil • protection from petrification • reflected image • shield • shocking grasp • sleep • spook :;2 level: Aganazzar's scorcher • blur • deafness • detect evil • detect invisibility • ghoul touch • glitterdust • horror • invisibility • knock • know alignment • luck • Melf's acid arrow • mirror image • power word, sleep • ray of enfeeblement • resist fear • stinking cloud • strength • vocalize • web :;3 level: clairvoyance • detect illusion • dire charm • dispel magic • fireball • flame arrow • ghost armor • haste • hold person • hold undead • Invisibility sphere • lightning bolt • Melf's minute meteors • minor spell deflection • monster summoning I • non-detection • protection from cold • protection from fire • protection from normal missiles • remove magic • skull trap • slow • spell thrust • vampiric touch :;4 level: confusion • contagion • dimension door • emotion • enchanted weapon • farsight • fireshield (blue) • fireshield (red) • greater malison • ice storm • improved invisibility • minor globe of invulnerability • minor sequencer • monster summoning II • Otiluke's resilient sphere • polymorph other • polymorph self • remove curse • secret word • spider spawn • spirit armor • stoneskin • teleport field • wizard eye :;5 level: animate dead • breach • chaos • cloudkill • cone of cold • conjure lesser air elemental • conjure lesser fire elemental • conjure lesser earth elemental • domination • feeblemind • hold monster • lower resistance • minor spell turning • monster summoning III • oracle • phantom blade • protection from acid • protection from electricity • protection from normal weapons • shadow door • spell immunity • spell shield • sunfire :;6 level: carrion summons • chain lightning • conjure air elemental • conjure earth elemental • conjure fire elemental • contingency • death fog • death spell • disintegrate • flesh to stone • globe of invulnerability • improved haste • invisible stalker • mislead • pierce magic • power word, silence • protection from magic energy • protection from magical weapons • spell deflection • stone to flesh • summon nishruu • Tenser's transformation • true sight • wyvern call :;7 level: cacofiend • control undead • delayed blast fireball • finger of death • Khelben's warding whip • limited wish • mantle • mass invisibility • Mordenkainen's sword • ruby ray of reversal • power word, stun • prismatic spray • project image • protection from the elements • spell sequencer • spell turning • sphere of chaos • summon djinni • summon efreeti • summon hakeashar :;8 level: Abi-Dalzim's horrid wilting • improved mantle • gate • incendiary cloud • maze • pierce shield • power word, blind • protection from energy • simulacrum • spell trigger • summon fiend • symbol, death • symbol,fear • symbol, stun :;9 level: absolute immunity • black blade of disaster • chain contingency • energy drain • freedom • power word, kill • shapechange • spell trap • spellstrike • time stop • wail of the banshee ;Divine: :;1 level: armor of faith • bless • command • cure light wounds • detect evil • doom • entangle • magical stone • protection from evil • remove fear • sanctuary • shillelagh :;2 level: aid • barkskin • chant • charm person or mammal • draw upon holy might • find traps • flame blade • goodberry • hold person • know alignment • resist fire and cold • silence, 15' radius • slow poison • spiritual hammer :;3 level: animate dead • call lightning • cure disease • cure medium wounds • detect illusion • dispel magic • ghost armor • glyph of warding • hold animal • holy smite • invisibility purge • miscast magic • protection from fire • remove curse • remove paralysis • rigid thinking • strength of one • summon insects • unholy blight • zone of sweet air :;4 level: animal summoning I • call woodland beings • cause serious wounds • cloak of fear • cure serious wounds • death ward • defensive harmony • farsight • free action • lesser restoration • mental domination • negative plane protection • neutralize poison • poison • protection from evil, 10' radius • protection from lightning :;5 level: animal summoning II • cause critical wounds • champion's strength • chaotic commands • cure critical wounds • flame strike • greater command • Harper's call • insect plague • iron skins • magic resistance • mass cure • pixie dust • raise dead • repulse undead • righteous magic • slay living • true seeing :;6 level: aerial servant • animal summoning III • blade barrier • bolt of glory • conjure animals • conjure fire elemental • dolorous decay • false dawn • fire seeds • harm • heal • invisible stalker • mislead • physical mirror • Sol's searing orb • summon nishruu • wondrous recall :;7 level: confusion • conjure earth elemental • creeping doom • earthquake • finger of death • fire storm • gate • greater restoration • holy word • nature's beauty • regeneration • resurrection • shield of the archons • symbol, death • sunray • symbol, fear • symbol, stun • unholy word :;Wands: wand of cloudkill • wand of frost • wand of lightning • wand of monster summoning Organizations :Bregan D'aerthe • Cowled Wizards • Cult of the Eyeless • Harpers • Knights of Solamnia • Order of the Radiant Heart • Purple Brotherhood • Red Wizards of Thay • Rocksmasher pack • Rom people • Shadow Druids • Shadow Thieves • Zhentarim :House Ossyind • Loyal Fury • Mist of Shadows • Scarlet Brotherhood • Sythillisian Empire Religions :Amaunator • Arvoreen • Baervan Wildwanderer • Beshaba • Bhaal • Cyric • Helm • Ilmater • Lathander • Lliira • Mystra • Oghma • Shar • Silvanus • Oghma :Gond • Mask • Shaundakul • Tempus • Tiamat • Tymora • Umberlee Miscellaneous :;Beverages: Arabellan Dry • Bitter Black • Dragon's Beer • Evermead • Firewine • Golden Sands • Luiren's Best • Marsember Blush • Suzale • Winter Wine :;Books: book of infinite spells • book of Kaza :;Food: turnip :;Gemstones: agni mani • andar • beljuril • black opal • bloodstone • bluestone • chrysoberyl • diamond • emerald • fire agate • flamedance • horn coral • iol • jade • jasper • king's tears • Laeral's tears • moonbar • pearl • rainbow obsidian • rogue stone • shandon • skydrop • sphene • star sapphire • sunstone • tchazar • turquoise • water opal • waterstar • ziose :;Items: Mantle of Waukeen :;Materials: gold • mithral • silver :;Plants: black lotus Appendix See Also * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (game) * Baldur's Gate series External Links * Official Baldur’s Gate II: Shadows of Amn site * TeamBG - Baldur’s Gate Modding site * Spellhold Studios - Baldur’s Gate Modding site * The Gibberlings3 - Baldur’s Gate Modding site * - Wiki for the games of Baldur's Gate * http://www.baldursgateii.com Connections de:Baldur's Gate II: Schatten von Amn Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2000